Why Things Don't Make Sense
by My-Name-is-Spoken
Summary: SesshoumaruKagome Pairings? Demonic Regeneration? Nothing makes sense. But we love it anyway.
1. What's Wrong with SK fics guidelines

Hey, this is Spoken. I've finally returned to the fanfiction world after a year of being absent (very long story, I'm really sorry though). I've been thinking about some things that I find absurd about fanfics, and I've decided to write about it. Please do not send me any flames… this is not a story. If you do not agree with my opinions, be aware I'm entitled to them. If you wish to make a point or are very passionate about something and would like me to answer or something, or if you don't agree with me in a very serious matter, please send me an email. I will reply to 

I'm not entirely sure if fanfiction allows this kind of story… it isn't really a story, but they didn't really specify anything about thoughts and… so if this isn't something that's allowed, please notify me and I'll remove this non-story story

Disclaimer: The characters ain't mine. Rumiko Takahashi… she's the owner.. o.0;

Here's my first topic:

Why Sesshoumaru and Kagome Couples Don't Make Sense But We Love 'Em Anyway

Or…Guidelines

Over the course of my time being an Inuyasha fan, and the author of a couple fanfics, it has occurred to me many times why the Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairings were ever created. The storyline of Inuyasha never once suggests that the two would ever fall in love, and for very good reasons. Still, as imaginative souls, we hide behind fluffy scenes and bloody battles as we pursue the joining of two incompatible characters. Well, I guess it's time to know the reason why… as interpreted from a collection of my thoughts while riding to school on the subway.

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru's character is the epitome of the apathetic 'bad boy' with looks a girl would die for… and in some cases, a boy too. The long silvery hair and the permanent makeup is something any girl would love to have. Sesshoumaru is also 'hot' in anime standards, so once again, girls love him. The voice actor for him also helps (in both original and dubbed versions) as a pretty deep, yet silky masculine voice is so unreal in the guys of our generation.

His power, as illustrated in anime and manga, is also without compare. He is technically a lot more powerful than Inuyasha, though the different battles between them are fixed so Inuyasha would win- or there would be no story-. But if the fights actually occurred between these two characters without Rumiko Takahashi's intervention, Sesshoumaru (it would seem logical) would come on top. So why bother with a powerful half demon when Kagome can be paired up with a hot even more powerful full demon (not to mention that this makes the storyline more interesting)?

There is however a couple of flaws.

_The Lord of the Western Lands_

Fanfiction often lets our minds travel as we sometimes assume things that are not always true. Takahashi's Inuyasha is a story completely based on the demon rumors of the Sengoku Jidai period somewhere around the 16h century (from my memory… maybe I'm a century off, but I think it's somewhere around the 1500s). Therefore, though the demons themselves did not exist, it's a very good excuse for a story. But because of this, there are some things written in fanfics that do not go along with the parallel time period.

#1 Sesshoumaru's Lands

Many have referred to Sesshoumaru as the 'Lord of the Western Lands'. However, this does not include the humans of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru is a demon and he rules over demons. In the Sengoku Jidai period, there have been no records of Demon Rulers. The human villages, therefore, do not belong to him. Humans, being aware of demons, may offer up things for the rule of demons, but I do not believe they would be 'ruled' by him. The farthest, I believe one could go, is to say he rules the human villages a few kilometers in either direction of his castle. This can be supported by Sesshoumaru's introduction into the anime. In that episode he encounters a group of humans looking for a boat. The humans did not recognize him or his name. This would not have happened if he was ruling him. In fact there were no humans that knew him, only demons.

#2 The Other Lords

If there is a Western Lord, then is it safe to assume that there is also an Eastern Lord, Northern Lord and Southern Lord? Well, sure does seem that way. However, in the history of Japan, the south has not really been under control. So, to say there is a Southern Lord is to say the opposite. But this thought can be easily overcome by saying that the Southern Lord is a demon lord, not a human lord, so if you wish to use a Southern Lord, that one has to be a good leader and only of demons. The existence of these Lords has always been assumed just as if A leads to B and A exists, B should too. Just be aware of the personalities of the lords based on Japanese geography- which would be good with mountains, can withstand dry seasons etc. Do not just create the lords for your own amusement. (I know this topic has almost nothing to do with S/K, but I just really wanted to include it)

_The Kagome Dilemma _

Seeing as Sesshoumaru's character denies any attachment to humans, its very hard to picture Kagome, as the way she is in the manga, with the demon lord. Therefore people have found ways around this matter. But there are so few ways to do this making the major part of these fics very unimaginative. Kagome is a weak human. The only way to bring them together is through creating a very powerful Kagome that would command respect from the lord. So, Kagome turns hanyou, demon, and super miko in most of the fics. Also, the way Kagome's power is shown becomes a drag. When I began writing my first fic, 'Child of Heart' I thought I was being creative by giving Sesshy back his arm. After reading a few more fics, I was proven wrong. Unfortunately the one armed Sesshoumaru is a big turn off… in some cases. But a two armed Sesshoumaru is way hotter… and easier to imagine. Unfortunately, everyone is thinking along the same lines, and the arm becomes almost standard in S/K pairings.

_Kikyou and Inuyasha getting rid of Kagome's crush_

S/K authors have also encountered the impossibility of tearing Kagome away from Inuyasha. The three easiest ways to do this is to have Kikyou 'mate' or pair up with Inuyasha, to kill Inuyasha, or to create an Alternate Universe in which Inuyasha is a friend or does not exist. These three choices are basically the only ways to get rid of them and are being overused by people without imaginations. Sometimes a person comes up with another way. This is, however, very rare, giving another problem to S/K fics.

_Kikyou and Sesshoumaru? Nani?_

The differences between Sesshoumaru and Kagome are actually immeasurably great. However, once Inuyasha is paired off with Kikyou, it seems reasonable that Kagome would fall for the other brother. After all she and Kikyou are as alike as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. But what many don't notice is that Kikyou's personality is much more compatible to Sesshoumaru's than Kagome's. But Kikyou would never fall in love with a demon. So what happens? Unconsciously many people turn Kagome into another Kikyou, angry and miserable and completely not trusting anyone. After all, this is what would be most well-suited with Sesshoumaru's own apathetic personality. But by turning Kagome into Kikyou, S/K fics might as well be Sesshoumaru/Kikyou fics… which seem very unlikely.

_Opposites Attract_

I really think I'm forgetting a lot of things, but this basically covers all my concerns for the growing number of S/K fics. I love them but reading the same thing over and over again gives me a headache. Still, even after all these flaws in Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairings; there has been one thing that brought us to writing about them. Opposites Attract. Though this never works out in life, people still hold onto the hope that they will. Sesshy and Kag are complete opposites. And some people try to tamper with this by changing their characters or personalities. In fact, S/K fics are all OOC, because that's the only way to write them. But we love 'em anyway.


	2. Demonic Regeneration

Hey, welcome to my next topic: Demonic Regeneration. In most fics, people overdo the whole 'demon regenerates in a few seconds'. And in fics with Sesshy Kagome pairings, authors find it necessary to give back Sesshy a certain appendage. Here are my thoughts on why Demonic Regeneration should not be overdone:

Disclaimer: The characters used in this are Rumiko Takahashi, the thoughts, though are not in any specific genre, are my own. (once again, if this type of fic isn't allowed, tell me)

Email me for further insights. Reviews also very much welcome, but please do not post 'I disagree'. I am entitled to my own opinion and I would very much like to know your opinions, but perhaps email is a better option…

The Impracticalities of Demonic Regeneration

Though a lot of biological and physical laws are being broken every day by authors with a very wild imagination, one has to respect the limits these broken laws come with. We all know that the possibility of there actually being a sword that can transform and create such a force of wind that would kill a hundred demons is a zillion to one. And we all know that demons should not scientifically exist, we all also ignore these facts. These are facts that are to be ignored in most manga/anime, and even stories. Magic goes against every principal in the book, but without it, there wouldn't be an interesting storyline.

But there are still absurdities that I just can't read without having to correct them, myself. And yes, this might seem like another boring biology lesson (for anyone that has already had one) or something way too complicated to pay much attention to (for everyone who hasn't had one), it is still important to pay attention to facts as well as the fiction that comes out of the lack of these facts.

I will try to make this as quick and painless as I can, turning this into one of my shorter entries. First of all, it is necessary to know that chromosomal numbers do not count, seeing as a crab has over two hundred, yet we, as humans, are more complex with only twenty three pairs. What is important, however (and obviously enough) is the amount of information found on each one. This is the basic idea: the amount of information on a chromosome dictates how complex a species is.

When it comes to regeneration, the complexity of the creature is _very_ important. In the following list, going from least complex to most complex, I will list a number of species and their 'healing' capabilities:

Starfish: with a small piece of its center core, a starfish is able to regenerate its entire body.

Worm: cut a worm in half and the two halves form two worms

Lizard: cut off its tail and the lizard will grow a new one

Crab: a crab is able to redevelop a lost pincer

Stag: bits of antlers are regrown

Human: can regrow lost hair, bits of nail and pieces of skin

As shown through this short list, the more complex an organism becomes the fewer amounts of its body it can regenerate. This is clear when you compare yourself to a worm. While you, as a human, can only heal yourself from little cuts and scratches, a worm is able to create a new body. And while all this seems elementary, the big question is: how complex is a demon?

When one imagines a demon, one thing is clear: in order to amass such energy in a body, the body has to be stronger and the creature more complex than an average human. Right? But how complex can a demon be if it is able to regrow a lost toe in a matter of weeks?

Of course, one can argue that the demons used in Takahashi's manga are all based on animals, so the demon created from them should have similar regeneration properties? Right? Well, it all seems reasonable until you come to the fact that no normal centipede can crush a horse or a whole village, for that matter. So, no, though the demons used resemble things we see in our lives, they are not the same and therefore do not have the same regeneration properties.

Once this is established, one comes to the fact that, though the wounds heal after a few days, Sesshoumaru's arm did not regenerate throughout the series. Perhaps this shows that Takahashi never meant him to regenerate it? But no one can leave lil' ol' adorable Sesshy armless, now can they? Not when he deserves two…

So what do our sensitive authors do? They let Kagome speed up the process a little, a lo and behold, an arm! But does anyone realize the amount of energy she would have to use up to do that? It's impossible to calculate because the number is unreasonable. In order to speed up a process which could not happen, Kagome would use up all her energy and end up healing only half- if any. Of course this is all speculation, due to the fact that such a feat would never happen.

This demonic regeneration goes for all other demons used in fanfics. If anyone wants Kagome to heal Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or any other demon (or if someone wants to portray a demon healing himself), they have to understand how long this would have to take. The Solution? When writing a fic, I suggest not saying that healing anything could take a minute or two. Use time frames appropriate for the matter at hand. If you want to heal Sesshoumaru's arm, do it in a year or a couple of weeks at least, not in under a minute. Healing minor wounds, on the other hand, need only one minute.

I hope from this pretty short explanation, you would stop healing everything so quickly. Not healing something is too much to ask, no one can refrain from healing a badly needed appendage. I only ask you be _reasonable._

Thanks for reading another topic of my mind. Whether or not you agreed with it is up to you. Anything I left out or any questions? Email me. XD

I'll be happy to answer

Spoken

Ja Ne


End file.
